1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional charger.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional battery chargers have a wide variety, such as the chargers for the lithium batteries specialized for the electronic digital products, the chargers for the mobile phone batteries, the USB chargers and the chargers for the rechargeable AA/AAA batteries. However, the above different types of chargers are mutually irreplaceable, which causes a waste of resources and is harmful to the environment; meanwhile, the conventional charger always comprises two detachable parts, the wired adapter and the charging dock, so as to bring inconvenience to the users.